Remote control assemblies utilizing liners are well known in the prior art. Such assemblies are typically used in automotive, marine, and aviation environments. Typically, a core element, which comprises a wire member or a plurality of metallic strands helically wound together in cable-like fashion, is disposed within the liner and adapted for longitudinal movement therein. Similarly, the movement of the core element within the liner may be rotational as in the case of a speedometer cable. The core element as it moves in the liner, produces frictional forces which abrade the interior of the liner, eventually resulting in failure or wear unacceptable of the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,069 issued Dec. 7, 1982 to Giatras et al discloses a liner wherein polytetrafluroethylene (PTFE) is coextruded with an arylene sulfide polymer to produce a liner having improved wear and friction characteristics. Additives, such as lubricating fluids or glass are also included in the composite prior to extrusion to produce a liner with the desired properties.